


The Case of the Missing Thong

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Professor Dean Winchester AU [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Professor Dean Winchester, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up right after "Interlude at the Benefit" and addresses where that thong disappeared to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Thong

You were juggling your keys, your purse and your phone, trying to open the door to your dorm, when the damn phone vibrated, practically jumping out of your hand. You rolled your eyes and considered ignoring it. You glanced at it and managed to catch a glimpse of Dean’s number on the screen. You stepped inside the lobby of the building and shoved your keys into your purse then pulled it over your shoulder. You unlocked your phone to read the message.

“Come over,” it read. “I want to finish what we started earlier.”

Just the thought of the brief interlude you’d had with the Professor at the benefit made you blush furiously. You didn’t even have to think twice about it. You turned around, pulled open the door and went back to your car. As you slid behind the wheel, you briefly considered going back inside and changing, but you didn’t think you’d be in your dress very long and you were already missing your underwear, so there was really no point.

“Finish, Professor Winchester?” you typed. “Pretty sure we finished something. Or at least I did.” You added a winking emoticon and pressed send.

“Very funny,” was his reply. “Now get your ass over here. I want to show you something.”

“On my way,” you messaged back, then you shoved your phone into your purse and started the car.

The drive to Dean’s house didn’t take long, your car seemed to shift into autopilot and practically drive itself there. You parked in your usual spot, slipped on your sweater and stepped out of your car, hurrying through the streets and letting yourself into the backyard. You could see light filtering through the curtains drawn over the kitchen window.

You tapped lightly on the back door as you unlocked it and pushed it open. The only light came from the night light over the stove, but it was enough to see Dean leaning against the counter by the sink. He was still wearing his suit and tie, along with a very sexy smirk.

“Lose something, sweetheart?” he murmured. Dangling from his fingers, swinging from side to side, was your little black thong.

“You took my panties?” you gasped.

“Yes, I took them,” Professor Winchester smiled. “I’ve had them in my pocket all night.” He started across the kitchen toward you as he spoke. “I kept my hand on them as I stood there and made small talk with those alumni, listening to them prattle on and on about ridiculous, stupid things while I rubbed my fingers over the dampness. I could feel how turned on you’d been when I had you pushed up against that wall, when I had my hand down the front of your panties, when I had my fingers inside of you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, about how much I wanted to taste you, how much I wanted to get back inside you.”

You were burning up, the lust rolling through you, Dean’s words lighting you up. As you watched, his tongue snaked out between his slightly parted lips and licked at them. He was just a couple of feet away from you, a predatory look in his eye. You shook off your sweater and let it fall to the floor.

“I had to walk around for almost two hours with nothing on,” you murmured.

“Oh, I know,” he answered. He was directly in front of you, towering over you, that smirk still on your face. “I was watching you, sitting across the room, knowing that there was nothing underneath that skirt, that I could walk over there at any time and you would be ready for me. That you could probably still feel me on the insides of your thighs.” He held tight to your panties even as he settled one hand on either side of you, trapping you in front of the sink. He leaned over, pressed his lips against your neck, and licked a hot, wet line along your throat, up your jaw and to your ear. “Could you still feel me, Y/N?”

You wrapped your fingers in his jacket and pulled him flush against your body. “I can still feel you, Professor Winchester,” you moaned.

Dean growled low in the back of his throat and wrapped his arms around you, grabbed the zipper on the back of your dress and in one swift move, pulled it down. Your dress fell to the ground, pooling around your feet, leaving you completely naked. His hands were seemingly everywhere at once, touching and caressing you.

You shoved at his suit jacket, pushing it off of his shoulders, sending it to the floor with your dress, then you worked to release the buckle on his belt. He cupped the back of your head, catching your lips in a bruising kiss. He took hold of both of your hands in one of his large ones and before you were quite sure what was happening, he’d wrapped your thong around your wrists, binding them together. You gasped in surprise and looked up at him.

“Is this okay?” he whispered softly, the game momentarily on hold, your sweet professor making a quick appearance. “Because if it’s not…”

You were nodding before the words were out of his mouth. “God, yes, it’s okay,” you murmured, excitement and anticipation causing a tingle to run through you.

Dean growled and tugged you forward, walking backwards across the kitchen. When he got to the table, he spun you around, his front pressed hard against your back, his arousal hard against the crack of your ass. He pushed you down on top of the table, his lips on your back, his beard burning the skin as he kissed you.

You moaned, your bound hands scrambling for purchase on the table as you ground your ass against him, pulling a low moan out of him. He yanked you back to your feet, then he pushed you toward the living room with a hard swat to your ass.

“Professor Winchester,” you gasped, glancing over your shoulder at him.

He shrugged, that sexy smirk back on his face and then you were back in his arms. Somehow the two of you worked your way out of the kitchen and into the living room, the remainder of Dean’s clothes falling to the floor as you moved. You tripped and fell over each other until you finally landed in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

You were in Dean’s lap, your arms around his neck, his hands tangled in your hair, his lips nibbling and suckling at yours, his kisses soft and perfect. You were moaning as your bodies moved against each other, skin sliding against skin, lust fueling the passion growing between you.

You slid off the chair and kneeled on the floor between Dean’s knees. Your hands were still bound together, your wrists tied together with your thong. Despite that, you managed to slip your hands between Dean’s legs to take his hard shaft in your hands, slowly stroking him, your hands sliding up and down his cock and your fingers brushing over his balls, drawing a quiet groan from him. You did it again, Dean’s hips jerking in response, his cock hard and heavy in your hands.

You looked up at Dean, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, his hands gripping the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white. You wrapped your mouth around him and sucked him down until he was hitting the back of your throat. He groaned, his hips rising to push himself deeper into the warmth of your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock, dipping over and over into the slit, letting the movement of Dean’s body and the sounds coming from him guide you.

You weren’t on your knees long before Dean was pulling you back into his lap, lowering you onto him with a satisfied grunt. You moaned as he filled you, every glorious inch of him. You rocked forward, your bound hands resting on his chest, ecstatic at the feel of him inside of you. You could never get enough of it.

Dean’s hands tightened on your hips, pulling you forward, the muscles in his thighs hard and tight as he let you set the pace, his cock disappearing into your body over and over as you rode him,the chair sliding several inches across the floor from the force of your combined movements.

The orgasm hit you out of nowhere, slamming into like a gale force wind. You screamed Dean’s name as you came, your entire body shaking from the force of your climax. Dean held you tight as he thrust into several more times and then he was coming, hard, drawing a long, obscene groan out of him. He pulled you down and kissed you, his cock still twitching inside you.

You returned the kiss, cuddling against his chest. He ran his hands up and down your back, holding you close. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head as he untied your wrists, then he gently massaged them, pressing gentle kisses to them every so often.

“Can I have my panties back now?” you asked after a few minutes.

“Oh no,” Dean chuckled. “I’m keeping those.” He pushed your hair away from your face and lightly kissed the tip of your nose. “As a memento.”

You giggled and pushed yourself to your feet. You took his hand and tugged, encouraging him to get up. “Come upstairs with me,” you smiled. “You’ve managed to wear me out. Let’s go sleep  and maybe later we’ll discuss whether or not you get to keep my thong. Deal, Professor Winchester?”

“Deal,” he laughed, rising to his feet. He picked you and carried you up the stairs, hugging you close as he walked.

 


End file.
